godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Longlegs
|eye = Red |status = Alive |enemies = Kong Preston Packard William Randa Steve Woodward Aaron Brooks Evgenij Medov Walter R. Riccio |portrayedby = CGI |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island |lastappearance = Skull Island: The Birth of Kong |hidec = True |designs = }}Mother Longlegs, also known as Arachnida Acidosasa,' '''are giant arachnid Kaiju that appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, ''Kong: Skull Island. Name The Mother Longlegs name is based on the famous term, "Daddy Longlegs", a common nickname for various types of insects and arachnids. The "mother" prefix refers to the species as female only. Design Appearance Mother Longlegs are gigantic spider-like creatures that stand around 5 to 7 meters tall. They possess incredibly long legs that resemble bamboo stalks, allowing them to blend in seamlessly with the surrounding forests, with their legs posing as plants and their upper bodies held high above the canopy. The top half of the Mother Longlegs are covered in leafs with 8 purple eyes. In addition to their eight legs, Mother Longlegs possess two additional limbs located closer to their heads, which are equipped with pincer-like claws. A giant Mother Longlegs is also seen in Issue #4 of Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. It is far larger than the average Mother Longlegs, and can even compete in size to creatures such as the Mire Squids, Skullcrawlers, and Kong himself. It also has a third way of eating with a mouth on its face filled with sharp teeth, and its head is also different with three spikes protruding from the back of the head. Personality Mother Longlegs are ambush predators that lurk in bamboo forests for unsuspecting prey. Not much is known about the giant individual or if its even the same species due to the drastic differences, but what is certain is its size could hinder its camouflage and thus does not need to rely on stealth to attack potential victims and it can also be assumed that it is capable of using all the abilities of its smaller counterparts. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island Packard and his group encountered a Mother Longlegs while trying to navigate through a bamboo forest. It impaled a soldier and attempted to drag Mills into it's stomach. It was incapacitated when the humans cut off some of it's legs, causing it to topple, and Packard finished it off with a barrage of gunfire to the head. ''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong A group of Mother Longlegs, which include a giant one the size of Kong attacked the Iwi settlement when Riccio destroyed the walls using the seismic charges brought by the previous Monarch expedition. The giant arthropods started to kill many, including Riccio's colleague Medov. When Aaron Brooks and Ato were cornered by the massive one, Kong arrived catching the massive one off guard killing it and proceeded to kill all of the remaining smaller Longlegs. Abilities Camouflage and Stealth Mother Longlegs are perfectly adapted for camouflage in the dense forests of Skull Island With their limbs resembling bamboo stalks and their bodies held high above the forest canopy, they blend seamlessly with the forest, allowing them to attack unaware prey that passes through their territory. Hunting With their camouflage and stealth, they are able to hunt human-sized prey or ones that are too large to be killed by a single Mother Longlegs. Pincers Mother Longlegs are equipped with crab-like pincers that allow them to grab their prey. Poisonous Sharp Legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs' are very sharp, and they can be used as spears to stab and pierce through flesh. The legs are also filled with poison that allow the Mother Longlegs to drain vital nutrients from their victims. Strength and Combat Mother Longlegs are able to carry a man in their pincers and tendrils. Tendrils Mother Longlegs use fleshy tentacles they release from openings beneath their abdomens which snag their prey and reel them up to their stomachs. Webbing in Skull Island The Birth of Kong Issue #4 the Mother Longlegs are shown to fire webbing during their fight with Kong to slow him down. Jumping The Mother Longlegs seen in Skull Island The Birth of Kong Issue #4 are shown to jump and reach large heights as seen when they tried jumping onto Kong. Weaknesses Vulnerable Legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs are quite thin and fragile. If some of the legs are cut off, the Mother Longlegs will fall to the ground and become helpless. Gallery Skull Island: The Birth of Kong Concept art Kong--skull-island-concept-artwork-410770.jpg Production MotherLonglegsKSIBiography.jpg KYM1s2jfn0o4 1280.jpg Screenshots 25-0.jpg KSI_01253.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-02-23_at_11.56.58_PM.png FullSizeRender.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-02-06_at_10.22.08_AM.png KG-ILM-001.jpg List of appearances Films *''Kong: Skull Island'' Novels *''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'' Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju